Mariage forcéeou pas!
by Aliceandkate
Summary: Après une aventure d'une nuit Ron se retrouve enceint de Blaise et leurs parents les contraignent à ce marier avec pour argument " mari toi et ensuite l'amour naîtra" Et si ils avaient raison... LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Un amour passionnée, mais attention: relation homosexuel**

Sur la piste de danse, Blaise dansait machinalement avec son époux. Le visage vidé de toute expression depuis la petite révélation de Harry. En effet, apprendre que celui qu'il aimait, celui qui portait sa progéniture éprouvait des sentiments pour un autre le déchirait de l'intérieur. Ils savaient- lui et Ron- que c'étaient leur parent qui avaient voulu ce mariage puisque Ron était enceint de Blaise. L'imminente fin de la fête eu donc l'effet d'une grande claque pour le rouquin qui- plongé dans ses pensées depui un moment-se voyait contraint de retourner à la réalité. En effet, l'orchestre avait arrêter de jouer, le pianiste titillait pour la dernière fois de la soirée son clavier et les invitée défilaient depuis un moment pour saluer les mariés.  
Ceux ci se rendirent donc à la zone de transplannage sous les acclamations de leurs amis et famille.

"Le médicomage a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour le bébé" répéta le griffondor pour la énième fois à l'attention de son mari.  
"Tu est sûre?" Répéta un Blaise pas très rassuré.  
"Oui, oui je suis sûre!" Explosa Ron qui était tout a coup très énervé.  
" mais de toute façons j'en ai plus envi continua-t-il je suis hyper fatigué, bonne nuit"  
"Ou est-ce que tu compte aller comme ça?" se renseigna le vert-et-argent.  
"Me coucher, dans ma chambre!" Répondu l'intéressé en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue du serpentard qui suivait son mari des yeux tout en arborant une mine déconfite.

Blaise le suivi sans comprendre sa réaction. Il paraissait énervé à chaque fois que le métisse s'inquiétait pour le bébé! Mais ce n'est pas dans l'habitude d'un serpentard de se laisser abattre sans tenter une approche pour arranger les choses. De plus il était persuadé qu'il aimait assez son amant pour rendre heureux leur enfant ce qui était la seul chose qui le retenait de pleurer sur son amour à sens unique.  
"Dit moi, je peux dormir avec toi?" Demanda un Blaise plein d'espoir en entrebâillant la porte de la chambre où son rouquin semblait déjà être au pays des rêves. Il décida que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas s'il se glissait dans son lit et dormait à ses côtés. Il se permit donc d'entrer dans la chambre puis sous la couette.  
"Je t'aime Ron Weasley-Zabini!" Soupira-t-il en déposant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son amant tout en l'enlaçant tendrement.  
Ron se retourna à ces mots pour faire face à son époux et plongea son regard bleu nuit a cause de l'obscurité dans le regard parsemé de paillette d'or de son vis-à-vis. Mais les paillette menaçaient de s'éteindre à jamais si son amoureux ne réagissait pas de la marinière escomptée ou tout du moins espérée.

"Ah bon " demanda timidement le rouge-et-or. " tu m'aime vraiment?" Insista-t-il. Zabini se résolu à répondre par l'affirmative au risque de se faire piétiner son cœur déjà mal en point. Mais c'est à sa grande surprise qu'il vit des larmes perler sur les joues de son amoureux qui lui répondit avec un trop plein d'émotion dans la voix qu'il avait perdu espoir d'entendre un jour ces mots dans cette bouche à son attention et lui répondit que lui aussi l'aimait, de tout son cœur. Paroles qu'il fit suivre d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui approfondit ce baiser pour faire danser leur langues au rythme de la musique qui avait été jouée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Puis ce sont leur corps entièrement dénudés par un sort de Blaise qui entreprirent un danse effrénée, passionnée et amoureuse en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour. Et Ron a bout de souffle, les joues rougit par le plaisir soupira de plaisir une dernière fois avant de s'endormir sur le torse du vert-et-argent qui caressait tendrement sa chevelure rousse jusqu'à ce que l'appel du pays des rêves se fit trop fort pour qu'il y résiste et qu'il plongea dans un sommeille plein grâce à sa 'bouillotte humaine'.


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite...**

Le reste de leur lune de miel se passa sur un nuage, il en avaient oubliés où il se trouvaient: Miami, Tahiti, Londres? Peut- être même Paris? Quelle importance l'endroit du monde? La seule chose qui importait , c'était le grand lit a baldaquin blanc et la salle de bain luxueuse qui permettait aux amoureux de se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud et d'y faire l'amour comme dans chaque pièces de leur suite royale. En effet en deux jour les hormones du roux engrossé avait poussés Blaise ( loin de se sentir forcé le Zabini!) à satisfaire son chéri dans diverses endroits: il le prenait parfois dans leur lit mais le plus souvent il n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à l'îlot de paix à cause des supplications du roux qui pressait son amant. Une fois ils l'avait fait dans toutes les pièces se trouvant sur le chemin de leur lit.

[FLASH BACK]  
"Finit vite ton petit-déj, j'ai envi de toi!" Susurra Ron a l'oreille de son mari. Ce dernier s'empressa d'obéir les ordres et se leva pour embrasser son vis-à-vis qui approfondit le baiser pour s'emparer de la langue de Blaise: suçant, mordillant, malmenant sa bouche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient rouges et gonflés. Puis il s'attaqua a son coup léchant tendrement la cicatrice de la morsure qu'il lui avait infligé lors de cette fameuse nuit d'ivresse. Le griffondor, chaud comme la braise, ne prit pas le temps de déshabiller le serpentard et d'un sort bien calculé il fit disparaître tout leur habit, d'un coup, tout en poussant le métisse vers le salon et en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, suçant et mordillant chacun de ses tétons déjà durs sous les soupirs de plus en plus prononcés de son amant. Et, sentant quelque chose de dur presser sa cuisse, le rouquin entreprit de descendre de plus en plus bas dans l'anatomie de son vis-à-vis, donnant des petit coup de langue à son ventre, prolongeant le supplice feignant d'ignorer les regards de supplication du brun : " Ron s..s'i hummm j'ai ... besoin hummm j'ai envi de te pren ahhhhhh!"

Dit il en pantelant alors que celui ci léchait consciencieusement l'intérieure de sa cuisse puis son aine, soufflant légèrement su son gland et fini par céder tout en arrachant un cri de surprise à son amant tandis qu'il donnait un grand coup de langue le long de sa verge. Posant sa main sur le torse finement musclé et métissé il exerça un légère pression sur le serpentard dont le sexe pointait fièrement. Il répondu alors a l'appel de ce dernier en le plongeant jusqu'au fond de sa cavité chaude et moelleuse commençant un va-et-vient qui eu le don d'arracher des mots désordonnés et des gémissement de plaisir de son amant qui finit par lâcher sa semence au fond de sa bouche. Blaise leva ensuite le rouquin qui avala rapidement le produit de sa jouissance et soupira alors que que son mari lui caressait légèrement le sexe tout en l'embrassant passionnément et en se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Il le plaqua contre le mur de celle ci et le fit faire demi tour en lui soufflant à l'oreille de patienter. Il descendit ensuite sa langue du haut jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébrale malaxant doucement son fessier alors que ses soupirs emplissaient la pièce. Il promena lentement sa langue dans sa fente pour ensuite l'enfoncer dans l'anneau de chair qui attendait patiemment d'être malmené. Il continua ses coup de langue dans l'orifice alors qu'il caressait lentement son sexe.

" Ahhhhh je ... S'il te ahhh Blaise humm... prend moahhh maintenant!" Supplia Ron qui accéda à sa requête alors que son amant l'enfonçait dans le tapis moelleux de leur chambre, ne prenant pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au lit; il lança un sort pour couvrir de lubrifiant trois doigt enfonçant presque aussitôt son majeur dans l'anus de son chéri. Rapidement il fit suivre ses deux autres doigt tout en écrasant de ses lèvres celle de son rouquin. Peut leur importaient l'endroit où ils étaient, Ron continuait de soupirer, gémir et supplier. Puis il poussa un hurlement, criant le nom de son époux qui le prenait sauvagement sur le tapis de leur chambre.  
[FIN DU FLASH BACK]  
Ron revint à la réalité et se rendit compte que sa lune de miel prenait fin. Mais ça c'est un autre histoire...

**Ça vaut bien une petite review, n'est-ce pas?!**

**À toute!**


End file.
